Coup de vent
by Kessaku
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari sont ils vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ? C'est ce qu'on pourrait penser à première vue mais Temari n'est pas si facile et peut être que certains hommes sont plus doués que d'autres.
1. La tempête arrive !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 1 : La tempête arrive !**

Yoshino : SHIKAMARU !!! LA CHAMBRE EST PRETE POUR TEMARI ??

Shikamaru : C'est pas la peine de crier Maman j'suis à côté de toi !

Yoshino : Ah désolée… Alors elle est prête cette chambre ?

Shikamaru : Mais de quoi tu parles !

Yoshino : Mais Temari devrais arriver dans quelques minutes de Suna ! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ! Les examens Chuunin !

Je détourne les yeux.

Yoshino : Mais t'es vraiment insupportable ! Je te l'ai rappelé hier ! Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien !

Shikamaru : Euh …. C'était hier ? Pour aujourd'hui ?

Maman a vraiment l'air énervé, une petite veine sort discrètement de sa tempe… Galère !

Yoshino : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant !!

Shikamaru : Euh … non j'vois pas j't'assure !

Yoshino : La chambre Shikamaru, la chambre.

Elle pointe le doigt vers l'escalier.

Shikamaru : Ha… Maintenant, tu veux dire aujourd'hui ?

Yoshino : VAS ME FAIRE CETTE CHAMBRE, TOUT DE SUITE ET EN QUATRIEME VITESSE !

C'est pour ça que je déteste les femmes, toujours à s'énerver et pour rien en plus !

Yoshino : Allez ! T'es bien content de la revoir non ?

Shikamaru : Pas spécialement non !

Yoshino : Oh !! Mon petit Shika est amoureux ! Que c'est mignon !

Shikamaru : J'te comprendrai jamais maman !

Je me dirige alors d'un pas lent vers l'escalier, lorsque la porte sonne. Oh non, je vais mourir ! Elle va me crever les tympans…

Yoshino : Qu'est-ce que tu attends Shikamaru ! Allez, ouvre ! Pourquoi tu hésites ?

Shikamaru : On dirait pas comme ça mais j'aime vivre !

J'avance d'un pas stagnant vers la mort. J'ouvre difficilement la porte… Ouf c'est mon père.

Shikamaru : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir papa !

Shikato : Eh bien, c'est pas souvent que tu me dis ça ! En fait, j'ai une surprise !

Il se décale et je vois…. La faucheuse !

Temari : Shikamaruuuu !

Shikamaru : Je ne te le dirai plus jamais papa, sois-en sûr !

Temari : T'es gentil tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins !

Shikamaru : Tu l'as pas dit toi non plus !

Elle baisse la tête… la tension monte…

Shikamaru : Temariiiiii ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu arrives au bon moment !

Temari : Tu parais tellement sincère c'est incroyable ! Bon c'est pas grave j'monte dans ma chambre histoire de déposer mes affaires !

Shikato : Bien sûr vas-y c'est la même que la dernière fois !

Ma mère et moi nous nous regardons… Je me poste devant l'escalier afin de bloquer le passage.

Shikamaru : Euh … Attends ne sois pas si pressée ! Ecoute j'monte tes affaires, restes ici je reviens et je t'emmène boire un verre !

Temari : Shikamaru… c'est toi ?

Je monte puis je redescends le plus vite possible (je sais ça ne me ressemble pas mais je ferrai n'importe quoi pour échapper à une furie en pleine action) ! J'attrape Temari par le bras et la tire hors de la maison.

Avant de partir je murmure tout bas à ma mère :

Shikamaru : T'as plus qu'à faire la chambre maintenant !

Yoshino : Pff, tu me revaudras ça je te préviens !

Je l'emmène chez Ichiraku ramens, car elle s'affirme comme affamée…. Evidement c'est moi qui paye ! Arrivés, nous rencontrons étonnement Naruto, en compagnie de Kiba !

Naruto : Oh ! Salut vous deux !

Shikamaru : Yo !

Naruto : Alors …. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Temari : Sortir ? Avec un idiot pareil ! Tu délires, j'me fais juste nourrir !

Shikamaru : Tu va nous le demander à chaque fois que tu nous vois ensemble ? Examens Chuunin Naruto ! Examens Chuunin !

Les deux amis installés au beau milieu et refusant de se séparer, Temari se retrouve à côté de Kiba et moi de Naruto ! Evidemment, je n'ai jamais de chance !

Pendant le repas, j'ai la désagréable impression que Temari et Kiba se rapprochent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver d'intéressant ? Lui qui a autant de réflexion que Naruto ! Non, je l'aime bien mais … il m'énerve ! Bon de toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

A la fin du repas, j'entends Naruto murmurer à Kiba :

Naruto : Merde, Kiba ! Je retrouve pas les deux bons pour un repas gratuit !

Kiba : Pas question que je paye, tu m'as déjà arnaqué la dernière fois !

Naruto : Bon je sais, suis moi !

A peine ai-je réalisé la situation que ces deux …. Hum étaient déjà partis !

Teuchi : Eh bien Shikamaru ! Je suppose que tu payes les 4 ramens !

Shikamaru : Galère ! Mais bon, je crois comprendre que j'ai pas le choix !

Sur le chemin du retour les paroles de Temari me surprennent :

Temari : En tous les cas, …. Merci pour le repas Shikamaru !

Shikamaru (gêné et la main dernière la nuque) : Euh … De rien Temari !

Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…. Elle a dit merci ! Et avec le sourire ! J'suis plutôt fier de moi ! Mais, dès que j'arrive chez moi, c'est dodo !

Rentrés, Temari semble agréablement surprise de voir la chambre propre et prête à l'accueillir !

Temari : En plus tu as préparé ma chambre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'te reconnais plus !

Son large sourire me met encore plus mal à l'aise !

Shikamaru : Ah… ça ! C'est rien c'est rien ! Bon ben … Bonne nuit Temari !

Temari : Bonne nuit Shika !

Elle referme la porte ! Mais j'y crois pas ! Elle m'appelle par mon surnom !

Yoshino : Eh bien ! On se donne des petits noms maintenant ! C'est mignon tout plein !

Shikamaru : Arrête ça ! Et … merci pour la chambre !

Yoshino : Oui mais… n'oublie pas, tu me dois quelque chose !

Shikamaru : Mais oui c'est ça bonne nuit !

On doit toujours quelque chose aux femmes !

Je referme la porte et m'installe tranquillement dans mon lit, je réfléchis un peu. Demain, on est dimanche, j'en profiterai, il faut que je me dépêche, on est bientôt le 23 août et à partir de lundi je serai trop pris par l'examen Chuunin !

**Fin du Chap 1**

* * *

De qui Temari se rapproche-t-elle vraiment ? Shikamaru ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ?

Que réserve Yoshino à son fils ?

Que se passe-t-il le 23 août ?

Quelles seront les conséquences des projets de Shikamaru ?

Tout ça dans les prochains chapitres !

Laissez nous des reviews :D !


	2. Pas aujourd'hui, Temari !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Nous tenons à dire merci à Ericka pour nous avoir laissé une review :) ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à en faire de même ;) !

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

****

**Chap 2 : Pas aujourd'hui, Temari !**

Le dimanche matin, je me lève et me dirige machinalement, comme tous les matins, vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et … MERDE ! J'avais oublié la présence de Temari. Remarque elle est plutôt mignonne en serviette de bain, cheveux détachés et … toute rouge (bien que je ne sois pas très sûr de la couleur de ma peau en ce moment même) !

Temari (pointant son point vers moi) : Shikamaru …. Tu peux peut-être sortir de la salle de bain maintenant…

Shikamaru : Euh … oui pardon, j'l'ai pas fait exprès !

Temari : MAIS ALLEZ DEGAGE ! PERVERS !

Je ferme rapidement la porte !

Shikamaru : C'est bon c'était pas la peine de s'énerver ! J'ai rien vu de toutes les façons !

Et puis c'est pas de ma faute elle avait qu'à verrouiller la porte ! Décidemment j'comprendrais jamais les femmes, c'est pas fait pour moi tout ça !

Après avoir finalement pris ma douche il est presque l'heure de déjeuner (et oui les femmes prennent beaucoup de temps à se doucher). Mes parents ne nous ont toujours pas appelé pour manger et nous commençons tous deux à avoir faim, nous descendons donc dans la cuisine pour réclamer de la nourriture. C'est alors que nous remarquons un plat tout fait et prêt à être réchauffé sur la table à côté d'un petit mot. Je prends ce-dernier et commence à le lire :

_« Mon petit Shika,_

_Ton père et moi prenons quelques jours de repos dans un centre thermal de sources chaudes. Nous reviendrons dans 5 jours (soit le 25 août). Je vous ai laissé un petit plat réchauffer pour ce midi mais par contre vous devrez aller faire des courses pour les autres repas. En conséquence, nous vous avons laissé un peu d'argent. Sur ce, occupes toi bien de Temari et ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! _

_Bisous, _

_Maman »_

Quel genre de bêtises on pourrait faire !

Shikamaru : Ces parents ! Toujours à prévenir à la dernière minute ! Bon eh bien …. On a plus qu'à se réchauffer ça !

Nous faisons ainsi, et nous nous installons à table.

Temari : Dis moi Shikamaru, ça te dirait que je te mette la pâtée tout à l'heure ! Allons nous entraîner qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Shikamaru : Euh … bien en fait, j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui …

Temari : Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? J'peux peut-être t'accompagner !

Shikamaru : … Désolé mais … je préfère y aller tout seul et puis … c'est pas intéressant !

Temari : O-K…. Et j'peux au moins savoir ce que c'est ?

Shikamaru : Euh …. Oh et puis arrêtes avec tes questions !

Temari : C'est bon j'ai compris ! Franchement tu me soules !

Elle se lève d'un coup et part de la maison en claquant la porte.

Galère ! J'crois que j'ai fait une gourde… Et puis … en plus elle me laisse son assiette ! Sale ! J'en ai marre !

Après avoir fini de manger et fait la vaisselle je peux enfin partir à mes occupations toutes aussi ennuyeuses ! Et oui, je déteste faire les boutiques mais… je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix !

Je me dirige donc vers le centre ville de Konoha et commence à errer devant les boutiques ne sachant pas quoi acheter et espérant ne rencontrer personne et surtout pas Temari !

Soudain, je passe devant une bijouterie et un objet me tape à l'œil ! Il s'agit d'un pendentif en argent en forme d'éventail avec un trou en forme de cœur au milieu de celui-ci. Je décide de l'acheter avec la chaîne qui va avec.

Shikamaru : Bonjour je voudrais ce pendentif et cette chaîne s'il vous plaît !

Vendeuse : Oui bien sûr autre chose avec ceci ?

Shikamaru : Non, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un paquet cadeau ?

Vendeuse : Très certainement, c'est pour votre petite amie ?

Shikamaru : Non non pas du tout ! C'est juste pour un anniversaire !

Vendeuse : Oh ! Elle va être contente, elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous !

Mais elle me fait chier cette vendeuse ! Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire !

Vendeuse : Voilà bonne journée au revoir ! Et bonne chance ! (clin d'œil)

Bon allez je me tire d'ici !

Je me hâte alors de rentrer chez moi et par mon plus grand malheur il fallait que je tombe sur ces deux là en chemin !

Sakura : Salut Shikamaru !

Ino : Dis donc il est mignon le petit sac que tu as là !

Sakura : « Bijouterie de Konoha » ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as acheté là-bas ! C'est pour ta petite amie ?

Shikamaru : Mais non lâchez-moi tous !

Ino : Allez laisses moi deviner… c'est pour Temari !

Shikamaru : Mais laissez moi !

Sakura et Ino : Oh que c'est mignon ! Il est amoureux !

Shikamaru : Mais n'importe quoi !

Ino : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire alors avoues le ! De toute manière je te connais trop bien !

Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre un sac à dos !

J'essaye d'esquiver ces deux hystériques et je me barre en courant !

J'arrive chez moi, personne ! Ouf ! Je cache le cadeau dans mon placard !

J'attends alors le retour de Temari, j'ai déjà préparé mes excuses. J'attends, j'attends… elle n'arrive pas alors qu'il est déjà 22h00. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ! J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pars à sa recherche ??

Alors que je me posais tout un tas de questions, j'entends du bruit venant de l'entrée. Ce doit être elle !

Je descends rapidement mes excuses en tête et je la vois !

Shikamaru : Temari ! Où étais-tu je m'inquiétais moi…

Temari : Hein ? Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! Mon petit Shika….

Shikamaru : Mais tu pues l'alcool ! Mais bon sang ! T'étais où ?

Temari : Oh ! Mais faut pas t'en faire ! J'étais juste …. Avec Kiba !

Cette réplique me refroidit ! Elle peut toujours courir pour que je m'excuse ! Mais je dois laisser mes émotions de côté elle ne tient plus debout ! Je la porte alors jusque d'en sa chambre, mais très difficilement :

Shikamaru : Mais arrêtes de bouger sombre idiote !

Temari : Tu m'emmènes où ? Dans ta chambre ?

Dans ma chambre ?! Elle a vraiment trop bu, ça fait peur ! Quoique ça m'aurait pas tellement dérangé si elle avait toute sa tête ! Bon faut que j'arrête j'commence à délirer moi aussi !

Je la pause délicatement sur son lit car elle s'est endormie dans mes bras ! Elle est mignonne quand elle dort et qu'elle ne me crie pas dessus !

Bon allez dodo ! Demain c'est l'examen Chuunin, j'espère qu'elle sera en état !

**Fin du Chap 2**

* * *

**Voili voilou c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous a plût ! **


	3. Un silence problématique !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

**Nous voulons tout d'abord dire merci à kiba.inuzuka64 et maaya-san pour nous avoir laissé des reviews ! **

**Sinon profitez bien de ce chapitre :) !**

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 3 : Un silence problématique !**

Le lundi matin, il est 8h00 et Temari n'est toujours pas levée alors que nous devons partir dans 20 minutes. Prêt, j'envisage de la réveiller. J'ouvre donc doucement la porte, je m'approche d'elle, elle semble dormir encore profondément :

Shikamaru : Temari !! Réveilles toi !

Aucune réaction. Je la secoue !

Shikamaru : Eh oh ! Temari ! On a plus que 20 minutes avant de partir pour les examens !

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux.

Temari : Shikamaru ? Que… 'fin, il est quelle heure ? J'ai mal à la tête ! C'est horrible !

Shikamaru : C'est pas surprenant vu que t'es revenue bourrée hier soir !

Temari : Pardon ?

Shikamaru : Ba oui ! T'étais avec Kiba apparemment ! Enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as dit !

Temari : Ah oui c'est vrai….

Shikamaru : Mais attends ! C'est quoi ce que tu as dans ton cou ? Fais-moi voir !

Je regarde attentivement dans celui-ci.

Shikamaru : Un suçon ! Ba voyons ! J'vois que vous avez fais des choses passionnantes…

Temari : C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Shikamaru : Mais bien sûr ! Bon dépêches toi de prendre ta douche j'attends en bas !

Temari : Oups…

Je descends d'un pas agacé et me dirige dans le salon pour l'attendre.

Enfin prête, nous cheminons vers le lieu de l'examen Chuunin sans nous dire un mot. Quelle ambiance !

Aujourd'hui nous sommes chargés de surveiller la première épreuve et de dénoncer les « mauvais » copieurs ! Que c'est passionnant ! Décidemment cette journée s'annonce bien !

A la fin de l'épreuve, toujours en froid, nous partons chacun de notre côté. Moi, je m'en vais manger avec Ino et Chouji. Je pensais oublier Temari et être tranquille pendant ces instants de détente avec mes amis, mais Ino ne pût s'empêcher de lancer le sujet :

Ino : Alors Shikamaru, comment ça se passe avec Temari ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas revue !

Shikamaru : On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Franchement ça me fait chier !

Ino : Oula… je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ….

Chouji : Shikamaru … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ou dit ?

Shikamaru : Pourquoi, dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est toujours forcément de ma faute ?

Chouji : Parce que c'est toujours le cas !

Shikamaru : Toi….

Ino : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Shikamaru : Hier soir …, elle est revenue bourrée de chez Kiba à plus de 22h00 ! Et … elle avait un suçon dans le cou …

Ino : Oh … il fait sa mou triste ! Que c'est mignon, il est jaloux !

Shikamaru : Si c'est pour te foutre de moi ça sert à rien de me poser des questions !

Ino : Bon d'accord j'arrête. Mais tu sais, je pense que si tu avais été plus délicat et plus entreprenant que ce soit dans les paroles ou dans les actes, vous seriez déjà ensemble à ce moment là et elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir Kiba !

Shikamaru : Je pense pas que ce soit un BESOIN d'aller voir Kiba !

Chouji : Moi j'l'aime bien Kiba !

Shikamaru : Ta gueule Chouji et puis … la question n'est pas là !

Ino : Si tu avais été auprès d'elle, elle ne se serait pas sentie seule, j'te rappelle qu'elle ne vient pas de Konoha ! HE ! CHOUJI ! C'EST MON MORCEAU DE VIANDE CELUI LA, ARRETES DE TOUT MANGER !

Chouji : Oh c'est bon Ino ! T'avais qu'à le manger plutôt ! En fait Shika j'ai cru comprendre que tes parents n'étaient pas chez toi jusqu'à vendredi !

Shikamaru : Oui et ?

Chouji : Ba, tu pourrais organiser une petite fête chez toi pour l'anniversaire de Temari ! Ca lui fera sûrement plaisir !

Shikamaru : J'y crois pas c'est Chouji qui me donne des leçons maintenant !

Ino : Non, sérieusement c'est une bonne idée ! 'fin réfléchis-y, tu nous dis ça demain !

Après ce bon repas remplit de leçons, je reste encore un peu avec mes amis puis rentre chez moi afin de mieux réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils m'avaient conseillé !

Je me dis donc qu'une fête s'impose si je veux renouer le contact avec Temari même si je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre de toutes les façons !

Un peu plus tard elle rentre, nous dinons, toujours sans un mot. Nous allons ensuite nous coucher dans le silence le plus complet.

Dans mon lit, je réfléchis à tout ça. Je me prends trop la tête et je déteste ça. Quand soudain, on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Dos à la porte, je ne réponds pas et je fais mine de dormir. La porte s'ouvre doucement et j'entends la voix de Temari :

Temari : Shikamaru ? Tu dors ?

Shikamaru : …

Temari : Même si tu ne m'entends pas, je voulais juste m'excuser…. Je pense que tout cela ne mène à rien et qu'on se fait du mal mutuellement et sans le vouloir. J'aurai aimé que tu me remarque plus, que tu fasse plus attention à moi… que tu m'accordes plus d'importance… mais dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien mais je crois que je me fais trop d'illusions !

Elle ferme la porte, je l'entends rentrer dans sa chambre. Sa voix tremblait et paraissait triste. Je me retourne et je remarque des traces de gouttes sur le sol, à l'endroit où elle devait se tenir. Quel homme est assez maladroit pour faire pleurer une femme… Tout cela me trouble encore plus et je ne trouve pas le sommeil pour cette nuit…

Le lendemain, deuxième épreuve, nous faisons remplir les papiers aux jeunes genins et leur remettons un parchemin. Ils partent, bien moins nombreux qu'hier, pour 5 pénibles jours que j'ai moi-même déjà maudits.

Maintenant, je dois me dépêcher pour réunir tout le monde et organiser la soirée de demain avec eux. Aidés par Ino et Chouji, nous sommes maintenant tous présents : Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, et pour mon plus grand « plaisir » Kiba !

Nous tentons alors de nous mettre d'accord sur la préparation de la fête. Il est alors décidé que quelqu'un ira éloigner Temari de la maison, puis la ramener pour lui faire la surprise qu'elle n'oubliera pas !

Shikamaru : Donc, dès qu'elle arrive tout le monde crie « surprise » et la fête pourra commencer. Alors, on récapitule : Sakura et Ino s'occupent des boissons, Chouji et Naruto de la bouf, Neji et Hinata de la déco, Tenten et Lee de la musique, Sai tout ce qui est gobelets et serviettes. Le reste, soit Kiba, Shino et moi c'est ici qu'on prépare.

Tenten : Euh… excuse-moi Shikamaru, juste pour savoir…. Qui s'occupe d'aller chercher Temari ?

Shikamaru : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Eh bien je propose…

Kiba (avec un grand sourire): Moi j'veux bien !

Shikamaru : En fait je pensais à Shino !

Shino : Je refuse…

Kiba : Bon bah c'est réglé !

Galère….

Shikamaru : … ok... bon bah voilà alors à demain tout le monde !

**Fin du Chap 3**

* * *

**Envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer pendant cette fête d'anniversaire ?? Venez lire la suite :P !**

**Si vous avez des idées de cadeau pour Temari de la part des autres dîtes le nous !**


	4. Un cadeau pour toi

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 4 : Un cadeau pour toi.**

Le mercredi comme prévu, Kiba passe la journée avec Temari pendant qu'ici, chez moi tout se met en place. Cependant, Shino est absent à cause d'une mission imprévue avec son père. J'étais donc censé préparer seul la fête mais Hinata et Neji ayant apportés tôt la déco ils m'aident à faire quelques changements dans le salon. Neji et moi déplaçons les meubles. En effet, les canapés poussés contre le mur pour pouvoir s'asseoir, la petite table également décalée pour y poser la nourriture, nous faisons en sorte de laisser apparaître un piste de danse. A côté, Hinata tente tant bien que mal d'accrocher la banderole « Bon anniversaire » perchée sur son escabeau. Seulement, maladroite, elle glisse et tombe sur son cher cousin qui trébuche ensuite sur l'éventail de Temari qu'elle avait laissé traîné ici.

Shikamaru : Galère !

Neji : Il est cassé ?

Shikamaru : Rayé …

Hinata : Je suis … désolée …

Neji : C'est à cause des ciseaux d'Hinata, ils ont dû lui échapper quand elle est tombée.

Hinata : Je suis vraiment désolée Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Espérons qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Neji : J'en suis pas si sûr. Et c'est sur toi que ça tombera.

Shikamaru : Mais j'y suis pour rien !

On sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. C'est …

Naruto : Yo ! Shika !

Shikamaru : Oh… Naruto, Chouji !

Ils entrent avec beaucoup beaucoup de nourriture.

Shikamaru : Mais… on va pas manger tout ça !

Chouji : T'inquiète Shika !

Naruto : Euh… pourquoi l'éventail de Temari est par terre ? Attends … il est rayé ?

Shikamaru : Ca se voit tant que ça ??

Neji : La mort est ton destin Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Merci Neji …

Hinata : Je suis désolééééééééééééééée !

On sonne encore une fois. C'est Tenten et Lee :

Tenten : C'est nous ! On a plein de bonnes musiques y compris le tube de l'été !

Shikamaru : Je le sens … pas très bien …

Lee : Mais tu verras c'est top ! Et on a ramené des slows rien que pour toi.

Shikamaru : T'es trop gentil…

Lee : J'aime pas ton air hypocrite.

Tenten : Qu'est-il arrivé à l'éventail de Temari ?

Shikamaru : Bon c'est bon j'ai compris je le monte !

Neji : T'as raison cache le dans sa chambre.

Shikamaru : Tais-toi Neji !

Je monte et le place dans le placard de Temari en espérant qu'elle ne fera pas attention à ça en tous les cas pas ce soir. Je redescends et à ma grande surprise tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les boissons, et Sai pour les serviettes et les gobelets. Peu de temps après les deux hystériques arrivent tout en se disputant sur la différence entre le pepsi et le coca … Des sujets très passionnants comme d'habitude. Il est presque 20h00, Temari et Kiba ne devraient pas tarder et Sai n'est toujours pas là…

Shikamaru : Naruto, Sakura, où est Sai ?

Naruto : Bonne question !

Sakura : Je ne sais pas à priori nous n'avions pas de missions… hein Naruto !

Naruto : Non.

Shikamaru : Pourvu qu'il arrive avant et pas en même temps que Temari et Kiba.

20h00 passées, on sonne.

Ino : Vous croyez que c'est Sai ?

Naruto : J'ai un doute…

Shikamaru : Cachez-vous on verra bien.

On sonne une deuxième fois, j'attends quelques temps que tout le monde soit bien caché, même si Chouji, Naruto et Hinata ne trouvant pas de place n'ont trouvé comme solution que de s'accrocher au plafond… Vive le chakra !

J'ouvre lentement et je dis bien fort pour que tout le monde m'entende :

Shikamaru : Oh c'est vous, Kiba, Temari ! Installez-vous dans le salon !

J'entends venant du plafond une voix :

Naruto : Quel bon acteur !

Hinata : Naruto-kun chut !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont discrets !

Nous entrons dans le salon et :

Tout le monde : SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE! BON ANNIV TEMARI !

Elle sursaute :

Temari : HAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais vous êtes dingues !

Tout le monde se rapproche pour l'embrasser et dire bon anniversaire à une Temari maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Trop mignonne ! Tout le monde riait avec la reine de ce soir, lorsque quelqu'un arrive par derrière :

Sai : Euh… Surprise … Bon anniversaire…

Sakura : T'es pas un peu en retard abruti !

Sai : Désolé, j'ai couru pourtant.

Temari : Merci, tout le monde ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir, j'm'y attendais tellement pas ! Surtout que personne ne m'a dit bon anniversaire aujourd'hui… Je pensais que vous n'étiez même pas au courant.

Kiba : Comme si on s'était pas renseigné auprès de Shikamaru !

Les serviettes, les gobelets et la reine de la soirée étant arrivés, la fête peut commencer. Tout le monde danse sur le super tube de l'été ramené par notre chère Tenten (vous savez cette chanson qui vous reste pendant trois jours dans la tête), tout se passait tranquillement, Sakura et Ino avaient ramené du ponch et du saké (bien que fortement déconseillé pour Lee). Vînt l'heure du gâteau ! On approche ce-dernier de Temari, la chanson typique du « Bon anniversaire » est bien sûr chantée et la princesse des sables souffle ses bougies, heureusement sans son éventail. Tout le monde l'applaudie et Chouji lui tend le cadeau fait en commun (et oui c'est ça la surprise). Temari prend soigneusement l'enveloppe, l'ouvre et :

Temari : YEAHHHHHHH TROP GENIAL ! QUATRE JOURS DANS DES SOURCES CHAUDES AVEC VOUS TOUS ! MERCIIIII VOUS ETES TROP GENTILS!

Lee : Contents que ça te fasse plaisir Temari !

Ino : Attends ! C'était notre idée à nous les filles !

Temari : Vraiment merci !

Elle embrasse tout le monde un à un puis Sai fait un dessin de tout le monde afin qu'elle puisse garder un souvenir de cette soirée.

Ino m'adresse tout bas la parole :

Ino : Euh… Shika ! Tu comptes lui donner quand le cadeau que tu lui as acheté à la bijouterie ?

Shikamaru : Plus tard, plus tard.

Puis j'entends un peu plus loin :

Hinata : Euh… Kiba ! Tu comptes lui donner quand le cadeau que tu lui as acheté à la bijouterie ?

Kiba : T'inquiète je lui donnerai quand on sera seuls.

Cela me désespère un peu… Kiba aussi lui as acheté un présent là-bas. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux.

Sakura : Bon ben c'est parti pour les slows !

Shikamaru : Galère !

La musique commence sur une chanson que j'adore. Naruto invite Hinata, Neji Tenten, Lee Sakura, et Sai Ino. Je ne suis pas très fou de ce genre de danse mais si je veux me rapprocher de Temari il faut que j'agisse. Je m'approche d'elle et avant que Kiba n'en ai eu le temps, je lui propose de danser. Elle accepte avec un petit sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur et la sentir ensuite contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou, me rend toute chose mais c'est une agréable sensation, j'aurai voulu que la chanson dure plus longtemps. La musique s'arrête, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, je lui sourie, elle en fait de même :

Temari : Merci pour cette danse et pour tout ça. En plus, ce costume te va plutôt bien !

C'est vrai que j'avais soigné un peu mon apparence pour ce soir. Un petit train d'avance sur Kiba peut-être. En effet, tout le monde était bien habillé sauf Kiba et Temari ayant passés la journée ensemble.

Un deuxième slow est lancé (Tenten ne s'arrête plus !), mais cette fois Kiba est plus rapide que moi. Assis sur le canapé avec Chouji, mon verre de ponch à la main, je regarde tout le monde danser et je remarque avec amusement que Sai et Ino se rapprochent fortement. Mais mon attention est plus portée sur Temari et Kiba. Cependant, ces deniers partent un peu avant la fin de la danse. Je me lève pour voir où, ils montent l'escalier… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois monter ? Rester ici ? Je me tourne vers Chouji, puis Ino qui me fait signe d'y aller. 5 minutes ceux sont écoulées et je me décide enfin à les rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, mon cadeau à la main, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Et … je les vois, c'est comme un coup de poignard que l'on m'aurait infligé au cœur, sur le lit, ils s'embrassent tendrement. Un paquet déballé par terre, c'était sûrement celui de la gourmette placée maintenant autour du poignet de Temari. A ma vue, ils se retournent vers moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Contrairement à mon habitude, je perds mon sang froid, je m'approche, les observant d'un regard rempli de haine, je frappe d'un coup contre le mur laissant apparaître un trou et ma main ensanglantée, je jette violement mon cadeau sur le lit, et m'en vais claquant la porte en entendant Temari crier mon nom. Je pense que tout le monde l'a entendu puisque la musique est maintenant arrêtée et Ino est montée me voir :

Ino : Shikamaru, Que s'est-il passé ?

Je passe à côté d'elle sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je me réfugie sur le toit, une cigarette à la main, cela me calmera peut-être. Mais malgré moi, des larmes coulent déjà le long de mes joues. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferai aussi mal.

Je regarde le ciel et j'entends quelqu'un monter. Ce sont Ino et Chouji :

Chouji : Shikamaru tu vas mieux ? Temari nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé…

Ino : Ecoute je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre tous et qu'on vous laisse tous les deux…

Shikamaru :…

Ino : Bon eh bien … A plus tard !

Ils repartent, j'entends tout le monde partir, je crois bien que j'ai gâché la soirée… Je suis un idiot.

Je préfère rester là cette nuit, je ne voudrais pas aggraver les choses et voir Temari ne ferai que les empirer.

**Fin du Chap 4**

* * *

**Reviews :) **


	5. Relation complexe

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 5 : Relation complexe**

Le jour se lève, je me réveille sur le toit de ma maison. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de descendre. Je me demande quand même si elle a pris la peine d'ouvrir son cadeau…

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, une cigarette à la main, et je remarque avec effroi l'état de mon salon… Mes parents reviennent demain et … c'est le bordel total ! Galère ! Seulement, avant tout rangement, une bonne douche s'impose. Je monte les escaliers, et passant devant la porte de Temari je peux l'entendre faire les cent pas.

Ensuite, tout propre, je m'attaque au rangement. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine afin d'y saisir des sacs poubelles, je reviens dans le salon et je vois … Temari :

Temari : Je … peux t'aider à ranger peut-être?

Shikamaru : Ouai je veux bien … merci.

Je la regarde et je vois quelque chose scintiller sur son cou. Je m'approche et ... :

Shikamaru : Temari, le collier … tu … l'as mis ?

Temari : Oui merci beaucoup, il est magnifique. Alors c'est ça que tu es parti chercher dimanche ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Temari : Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Ca n'aurait pas créé d'histoires !

Shikamaru : Mais comme si j'allais t'annoncer que je partais t'acheter un cadeau ! Abrutie ! Tu connais l'effet de surprise ?

Temari : Mais tu sais quelle impression ça m'a donné à moi ? J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas me voir, que je t'ennuyais !

Shikamaru : Mais comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'ennuie avec une fille comme toi ?

Temari : Et comment je dois le prendre exactement ?

Shikamaru : Bon laisse tomber, débarrassons ce salon !

Temari : T'es tout rouge !

Shikamaru : Mais n'importe quoi !

L'atmosphère maintenant nettement moins lourde, nous continuons à ranger afin de laisser paraître un salon tout propre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Shikamaru : Dis moi Temari, ça te dirai qu'on aille manger dehors ? C'est moi qui t'invite !

Temari : wow ! Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! C'est pas dans tes habitudes de proposer ce genre de chose !

Shikamaru : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Je suis obligé de détourner les yeux face à son sourire moqueur.

Temari : D'accord !

Shikamaru : Tu veux bien ?

Temari : Ba oui ! Mais alors après on s'entraîne ensemble !

Shikamaru : Euh … si tu veux !

Temari : Bouge pas je vais chercher mon éventail ! Je dois l'avoir laissé là-haut.

Shikamaru : Euh… Non ! Sinon c'est pas la peine !

Temari : Mais si mais si ! J'en ai pour une seconde !

Elle monte rapidement les escaliers … Galère ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas remarquer la rayure.

Temari : SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Et merde !

Shikamaru : Oui ?

Temari : QU'EST-CE QU'IL EST ARRIVE A MON EVENTAIL ??????

Elle redescend précipitamment.

Temari : Mais regarde ! Il est tout rayé !

Shikamaru : Non, je suis pas d'accord il n'y a qu'une seule toute petite rayure !

Temari : Shikamaruuuu …. C'est toi ! Avoue-le !

Shikamaru : Pas tout à fait !

Je sens bizarrement la tension monter…

Temari : JE TE DETESTE ! ET EN PLUS TU VOULAIS ME LE CACHER !

Shikamaru : Mais tu comprends… je voulais pas gâcher ton anniversaire …

Temari : Eh bien là c'est doublement réussi !

Shikamaru : Oh et puis lâche-moi tu commences à m'énerver, t'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner ton éventail !

Temari : T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien !

Elle part de la maison en courant. Je cherche à la rattraper… lorsque… je me retrouve dans la tour de la forêt avec 3 mômes devant moi qui me regardent avec des airs ébahis. J'ai été invoqué... toujours au bon moment !

Shikamaru : Euh… félicitation, vous avez réussi la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin !

Je leur explique alors ce que signifient les parchemins et tout ce qui va avec. Je leur dis ensuite de patienter jusqu'au discours de l'Hokage qui aura lieu à la fin de l'épreuve, c'est-à-dire demain. Quelle idée de finir en avance !

Je rentre le soir après avoir vu Chouji et Naruto. Cependant, Temari n'est toujours pas rentrée je suppose qu'elle est encore avec Kiba. Je mange seul et je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain je me fais réveiller par ma mère apparemment rentrée très tôt avec mon père.

Yoshino : Shika, réveille-toi.

Shikamaru : Hmm… Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yoshino : C'est comme ça que tu salues ta mère alors que tu ne l'as pas vue depuis 5 jours ! En même temps toi au réveil, t'es toujours pareil ! Bon, tu sais pas où est Temari ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Shikamaru : Quoi ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir non plus !

Yoshino : Elle ne t'a pas dit où elle allait ?

Shikamaru : Euhh… Disons qu'on est un peu en froid en ce moment…

Yoshino : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Shikamaru : Mais j'ai rien fait ! Enfin peut-être… Oh est puis c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui a un caractère de merde !

Yoshino : Olala ! Allez, lève-toi et va la chercher tout de suite !

Shikamaru : Quoi ? Mais je sais même pas où elle est !

Yoshino : Je m'en fous ! Débrouille-toi !

Je me lève mollement, je m'habille et pars la chercher sans vraiment savoir où aller. Je décide de commencer par la maison de Kiba où elle se trouve sûrement. Je frappe à la porte, sa sœur répond :

Shikamaru : Bonjour… excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure mais est-ce que Kiba est là s'il vous plaît ?

Hana : Il dort mais t'inquiète j'l'appelle ! KIBAAAAAAAAAA REVEILLE-TOI IL Y A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI A LA PORTE !

Kiba descend lentement au bout de quelques minutes les yeux à peine ouverts.

Kiba : Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shikamaru : Salut Kiba ! Temari est chez toi ?

Kiba : Non, pourquoi elle serait chez moi ?

Shikamaru : Ba je sais pas … j'me suis dit…

Kiba : J'pense qu'elle est chez Sakura, Hinata m'a parlé d'une soirée entre fille, elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir y aller à cause d'une mission…

Shikamaru : Ah ok ! Merci, désolé pour le dérangement.

Kiba : T'inquiète, c'est pas grave en tous les cas bonne chance pour la retrouver et … j'espère que ma sœur t'a pas trop crevé les tympans !

Shikamaru : Ca va ça va ! En ce moment j'ai l'habitude avec Temari ! Bon allez salut !

Je me dirige alors vers chez Sakura. Je sonne :

Sakura : Shikamaru ? Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

Shikamaru : Désolé est-ce que Temari est là ?

Sakura : Ouai mais elle dort …

Shikamaru : C'est que ma mère m'a demandé de la ramener…

Sakura : D'accord j'la réveille.

J'attends quelques instants elle arrive, je la prends par le bras, dis au revoir à Sakura et m'empresse de rentrer, malgré les plaintes de Temari. La journée passe et nous sommes convoqués pour le discours de Tsunade, le dernier jour de la deuxième épreuve. Le temps s'écoule et à la fin de celui-ci Tsunade me demande dans son bureau. Je suis chargé d'une nouvelle mission accompagné de Kiba, Neji et Shino consistant à arrêter (ou tuer si nécessaire) des ninjas déserteurs rodant aux alentours de la forêt de Konoha.

**Fin du Chap 5**

* * *

**Laissez nous des reviews :) !**


	6. Mission

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

Nous remercions tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews et nous espérons que la suite vous plaira :)

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 6 : Mission**

Le lendemain, à l'aube je dis au revoir à mes parents et à Temari :

Temari : Fais attention à toi… et reviens vite, c'est vrai j'dois encore attendre 20 jours avant la troisième épreuve et j'ai rien à faire, si j'peux crier sur personne ça ne sera pas drôle !

Shikamaru : Comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose !

Shikato : Ne prends pas tes missions à la légère Shikamaru, tu risquerais d'être surpris.

Je pars donc de chez moi et je retrouve mes coéquipiers à la porte du village. Ainsi, Kiba, Neji, Shino et moi courons à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Tsunade. Vers midi, nous arrivons à la limite de ces bois. Nous installons notre petit campement, deux tentes : une pour Shino et Neji (les conversations promettront d'être passionnantes), et une autre pour Kiba et moi. Installés, nous nous mettons d'accord sur un plan de localisations des mercenaires en question. En effet, nous établissons des équipes de deux d'un côté Shino avec Kiba et Akamaru, de l'autre Neji et moi. Chaque équipe part dans des sens opposés afin de couvrir un rayon de 5 km, le rendez-vous se trouve ici, dans une heure au plus tard.

Je pars donc en compagnie de Neji, nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous arrêtons après avoir senti une présence autour de nous. Cachés derrière un arbre, Neji active son byakugan. Il repère deux hommes nous nous approchons discrètement pour essayer de les identifier, ne préférant pas les attaquer pour le moment et sans les autres, nous décidons, conformément à ce qui était prévu de rentrer au campement. Arrivés, nous sommes surpris de voir Kiba et Shino déjà revenus de leur expédition :

Kiba : Nous en avons repérer deux de notre côté.

Shikamaru : Nous aussi ! C'est étrange, ils sont plus nombreux que ce nous attendions.

Neji : Tsunade-sama nous a pourtant dit qu'ils seraient maximum 2 voir 3 au pire.

Shino : Ce qui est embêtant c'est que nous ne connaissons rien de leurs capacités…

Kiba : Ni de leur niveau d'ailleurs !

Shikamaru : Je propose que nous recherchions la localité de leur campement, puisque je suppose qu'ils sont ensemble, à partir de là nous établirons un plan d'attaque.

Neji : J'suis d'accord.

Shino : Ca me va également.

Je me retourne vers Kiba, sa main sur son ventre essayant de cacher le gargouillement de ce-dernier.

Kiba : Euh… Vous voulez pas qu'on mange avant, je commence à avoir faim ! Et Akamaru aussi !

Shino : Tu es un porc Kiba, tu as toujours faim !

Shikamaru : Je suppose que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal de s'arrêter 5 minutes.

Nous nous asseyons en cercle et chacun sort le repas qu'il avait apporté. Nous repartons ensuite rapidement tous les quatre réunis (5 avec Akamaru). Nous nous dirigeons en premier vers les ninjas que nous avions vu Neji et moi, puis ne trouvons aucun repère aux alentours, les ninjas disparus, nous suivons la piste de Kiba et Shino. Nous arrivons à l'endroit précisé et les ninjas ne sont pas visibles. Neji active alors une seconde fois son Byakugan. Il aperçoit les quatre ninjas ensembles discutant à côté de trois tentes.

Kiba : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Shino : Je peux envoyer un insecte en reconnaissance, pour écouter leur conversation.

Kiba : Espérons que c'est intéressant !

Shikamaru : Oui vas-y Shino.

Il envoie un de ses insectes, nous attendons son retour.

Shikamaru : Mais il y a quand même un truc qui me dérange…

Neji : Les tentes ?

Shikamaru : Oui… pourquoi 3 tentes pour 4 personnes, en général c'est deux par tentes, Neji tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ?

Neji : Non, je ne vois personne d'autre dans les environs !

Kiba : Tu sais, il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela, je ne pense pas que ce soit très importants, autant ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça !

Shikamaru : Tu as peut-être raison.

L'insecte de Shino revient une demi-heure après, monte sur le doigt de l'Aburame qui porte ce dernier à son oreille. Il le remercie et nous répète :

Shino : Apparemment, ils ont récupéré les informations requises lors de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin, demain soir ils comptent en rassembler davantage. Ils partiront dans deux trois jours faire leur rapport à leur chef nommé Zetsu. Voilà c'est à peu près tout.

Shikamaru : Zetsu ? Ca me dit quelque chose… Il me semble en avoir entendu parler de la bouche de Jiraya il n'y a pas très longtemps pendant une discussion avec Tsunade… Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'Akatsuki…

Neji : Ce seraient des membres de l'Akatsuki ?

Shikamaru : Eux ! Non, je ne crois pas, ils nous auraient déjà repérés… Zetsu par contre en est sûrement un !

Shino : Ce seraient donc des subordonnés ? De ce Zetsu ?

Shikamaru : Probablement…

Kiba : Des espions ?

Neji : Je pense que oui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons les arrêter !

Shikamaru : Pour l'instant retournons à notre campement, nous savons qu'ils ne feront rien avant demain soir.

Nous rentrons pour nous reposer et commençons à établir un plan pour demain. Après une longue discussion, nous en concluons que nous les défierons pendant la matinée. Toute notre attaque est ainsi parfaitement planifiée. Nous mangeons et partons nous coucher après l'annonce des tours de garde. La nuit, Kiba passe son tour à Neji et revient dans notre tente :

Kiba : Euh… Shikamaru ? Tu dors ?

Shikamaru : Hmm…. Plus maintenant…

Kiba : Ah ! Cool ! J'voulais te parler de quelque chose !

Shikamaru : Quoi ? Pour la mission on verra demain matin !

Kiba : Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler…

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne vers lui, il a une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Shikamaru : Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute !

Kiba : C'est à propos de Temari…

Je change tout de suite de ton.

Shikamaru : Ecoute, sur ce point là je pense que c'est assez clair ! Vous êtes ensemble, tout va pour le mieux, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je suis sur le point de laisser tomber donc je pense qu'il n'y a rien à redire !

Kiba : Tu te trompes Shikamaru… Je pense qu'elle s'intéresse beaucoup plus à toi qu'à moi… D'ailleurs quand nous sommes ensemble elle ne parle que de toi, je crois connaître ta vie par cœur depuis quelques jours ! En même temps, sur le bracelet que je lui ai offert, il y a écrit « Reste-toi-même », et après tout, en pensant très fort à toi c'est ce qu'elle fait. Tu sais, je m'y suis résigné et je ne t'en veux pas. Je persiste à dire que vous seriez mieux ensemble.

Shikamaru : Arrête de délirer, vous êtes ensemble non ? Tout va bien, pourquoi ce compliquer la vie !

Je le sens s'emporter un peu.

Kiba : Je te parle sérieusement Shikamaru, le seul intéressé dans ce couple c'est moi ! Je sais ce que je dis, elle t'aime toi, c'est évident ! Sur ce, Bonne nuit !

Il se retourne violemment, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir exaspéré. En pleine réflexion, je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil…

**Fin du Chap 6**

* * *

Reviews please :) 


	7. En retard d'une semaine

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 7 : En retard d'une semaine**

Neji vient me réveiller pour mon tour de garde et je reste à surveiller les environs jusqu'au petit matin. Mes camardes se réveillent et nous petit déjeunons tout en affinant notre plan. Il est bientôt l'heure de partir à l'attaque, nous réglons les derniers préparatifs.

Il est 11 heures nous nous dirigeons vers le campement de nos ennemis. Arrivés, nous voyons les quatre ninjas de la veille assis à discuter autour d'un petit feu. Nous nous positionnons comme convenu aux quatre coins de l'emplacement. Et nous commençons.

Shino envoie tout d'abord ses insectes qui arrivent sur les espions en question.

Espion 1 : Haaaaaaa ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES ??

Ils se lèvent gigotant dans tous les sens. Très divertissant comme scène.

Espion 2 : MAIS CES SALOPERIES ME BOUFFENT MON CHAKRA !

Espion 3 : MAIS D'OU CA PEUT VENIR ?

Tous sauf moi sortent de leurs cachettes, ainsi, Kiba, Shino, Neji et Akamaru, se placent chacun derrière un ninja et les propulsent les uns contre les autres. Affalés et réunis en un même point, c'est à moi. Je lance mon Kage Mane No Jutsu vers leur direction, je les blocs, Kiba s'apprête à faire avec Akamaru un Gatsuga dirigé contre eux. Cependant, ils s'arrêtent subitement, se retournent vers moi et Kiba crie :

Kiba : SHIKAMARU !! ATTENTION DERRIERE TOI !

A peine eu-je le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire que je me retrouve, deux kunais sous la gorge, entouré de deux autres ninjas espions.

Shikamaru : On s'est planté, ils sont six !

Neji arrive d'un côté, frappe violemment le ninja de gauche et s'engage dans un combat contre lui. Tandis que, de son côté, Shino qui avait tenté d'en faire de même, se retrouve bloqué au sol suite à la riposte de celui de droite. Par manque de concentration, je relâche mon Kage Mane No Jutsu, Kiba et Akamaru se retrouvent donc seuls contre les 4 autres ninjas.

Malgré le kunai toujours disposé au raz de ma peau, je profite de l'attention porté par le ninja de droite sur Shino, pour le prendre dans mon Kage Mane et exécuter un étranglement de l'ombre. Seulement je n'avais pas vu venir l'un de ses acolytes devant moi. Ce-dernier se lance sur moi un kunai à la main qu'il enfonce dans mon ventre. La douleur est abominable, j'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts. J'aperçois Shino tuer le ninja responsable de mon état, mais ma vision se trouble, je vois flou, puis plus rien… Galère …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'ouvre difficilement les paupières, j'ai très mal à la tête…, tout est blanc autour de moi, une perfusion reliée à mon bras, je crois que je suis à l'hôpital de Konoha. Je sens un poids sur mon ventre, j'essaye de m'asseoir et je vois… :

Shikamaru : Temari ?

La jeune femme ouvre les yeux et relève son buste de mon torse :

Temari : Shikamaru ? C'est toi ? Tu es réveillé ?

Elle se jette dans mes bras et se met à pleurer :

Temari : Tu m'as fait si peur abruti ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Shikamaru : Mais je ne comprends rien !! La mission, les autres, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Temari : Imbécile ! Cela fait exactement une semaine qu'ils sont revenus et une semaine que tu es resté dans le coma !

Shikamaru : Tout c'est passé si vite, je ne comprends pas…

Temari : Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, je vais chercher tes parents et le médecin.

Elle commence à courir vers la porte mais je l'arrête :

Shikamaru : Temari ! Attends, les autres, ils vont bien ?

Temari : Oui, ils ne sont restés que quelques jours à l'hôpital. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien !

Shikamaru : Je vois…

Elle repart me laissant seul … à déprimer. Ainsi, je suis le seul boulet de cette mission… J'ai été imprudent et bête… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Comment m'ont-ils ramené ici ? De nombreuses questions me hantent et j'attends avec impatience que Temari m'éclaire sur ce sujet.

La porte s'ouvre, je vois mes parents, puis le médecin qui vient m'examiner pour vérifier que tout va bien. Selon lui, je pourrais retourner chez moi vendredi (8 septembre) après quelques jours de rééducation et de convalescence. Cela me rassure, je pourrais aller comme convenu aux sources chaudes samedi prochain, si je ne me trompe pas. La consultation terminée, je peux enfin embrasser mes parents, ma mère se jette sur moi :

Yoshino : Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Heureusement tu vas bien !

Shikamaru : Oui maman, mais… tu m'étouffes là !

Shikato : Content de te revoir parmi nous ! Mais tu vois… je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre tes missions à la légère ! J'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon.

Shikamaru : C'est bon, te sens pas obligé de me faire la morale, je viens à peine de me réveiller.

Le temps passe et mes parents finissent par partir, seule Temari reste encore un peu avec moi :

Temari : Alors tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Shikamaru : Bah… ouai !

Temari : Si j'ai bien compris, n'ayant aucune de vos nouvelles et par mesure de sécurité, Tsunade a envoyé Sakura et Kakashi en renforts. Grâce aux chiens de ce-dernier, ils vous ont rapidement retrouvés. Ainsi, le combat fini, Sakura a pu vous donner à tous les premiers soins, mais tu avais déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et c'est sur le dos d'Akamaru que l'on t'a ramené auprès de Tsunade. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as dormi une semaine comme un porc, flemmard que tu es, alors que je t'avais demandé de faire vite !

Shikamaru : Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas trop me presser ! Donc la mission… est réussie ?

Temari : Oui mais pas grâce à toi !

Je détourne la tête.

Temari : Ohhh, le pauvre petit Shika s'est vexé !

Shikamaru : En fait Temari…

Temari : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Merci …. D'être resté à mes côtés.

Temari : … Après tout… j'avais que ça à faire…

Cela me fait sourire, peut-être que Kiba avait raison, tout n'est pas perdu.

Pendant ces 4 jours de convalescence et de rééducation, Temari prends la peine de venir me voir à chaque fois (je suis aux anges). Malgré la cicatrice qu'il me reste de ce combat, je me rétablie assez vite pour enfin sortir de l'hôpital le vendredi 8. Pour fêter mon retour nous partons tous au restaurant avec Ino, Chouji et Temari, ce qui nous laisse l'opportunité de parler du voyage de demain. Selon mes deux meilleurs amis, il manquera certaines personnes telles que Lee, Sai et Kiba.

Après ce délicieux repas, nous nous séparons et je rentre de mon côté avec Temari tout en pensant à la journée de demain qui promet d'être amusante, tout comme celles qui suivront.

**Fin du Chap 7**

* * *

**Reviews :) ! **


	8. Vive le hasard !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, juste peut-être l'hôtesse !

Nous tenons à dire merci à Kiba31 pour nous avoir laissé une review :P !

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 8 : Vive le hasard !**

Le samedi 9, nous partons de bonne heure en direction des sources chaudes. Ainsi, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Shino, Chouji, Neji et moi arrivons vers 2 heures affamés à la station thermale. Seulement, la répartition des chambres et le dépôt des bagages sont plus urgents que nos estomacs. En bons chefs de troupe, Neji et moi nous dirigeons vers l'accueil pour présenter nos réservations :

Hôtesse : Bonjour, bienvenue aux sources thermales. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Neji : Bonjour… Euh… Nous avions réservé.

Elle regarde bizarrement les billets et déclare :

Hôtesse : C'est quoi ? C'est pour une colonie de vacances ?

Shikamaru : Non, pas exactement…

Neji : Nous voudrions juste les clefs de nos chambres s'il vous plaît !

Hôtesse : Très bien très bien ! Mais nous n'avons que des chambres de deux !

Shikamaru : Bien… soit !

Hôtesse : Je vais vous demander les noms de chacun d'entre vous.

Neji : Pourquoi ?

Hôtesse : C'est dans le règlement… il ne faut pas chercher trop loin.

Nous lui donnons les noms et prénoms.

Hôtesse : Très bien, maintenant, nous avons besoin d'un plan précis de la répartition des clients dans les chambres, vous avez une idée de qui dormira avec qui ?

Shikamaru : Euh… pas exactement non….

Neji : On y a pas encore pensé.

Hôtesse : Bon eh bien, l'ordinateur choisira à votre place !

Shikamaru : Pardon ?

Hôtesse : C'est marrant non ? Et puis, le hasard fait bien les choses !

Shikamaru : Non justement pas toujours !

Je murmure à Neji :

Shikamaru : Je sens que je vais détester cette hôtesse.

Neji : Ouai, mais bon, ça ne peut pas être pire que la vendeuse de la bijouterie…

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Neji : Non rien…

Hôtesse : Voilà, c'est fini ! Alors :

-Chambre 102 : Chouji et Tenten

-Chambre 104 : Hinata et Neji

-Chambre 106 : Naruto et Shino

-Chambre 108 : Ino et Sakura

-Chambre 110 : Shikamaru et Temari

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Neji : Bon eh bien… c'est réglé…, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec ma cousine, et toi … tu dois être content !

Shikamaru : …

Hôtesse : Bon alors voilà vos clefs, voici le plan de l'hôtel, je crois que vos amis vous attendent, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon séjour. :)

Nous avançons vers nos camarades, se plaignant d'avoir faim :

Naruto : Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! On a faim nous !

Sakura : Arrête de crier Naruto ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer !

Shikamaru : En fait… il se trouve que les chambres ont déjà été attribuée par … l'ordinateur…

Nous leur donnons le papier sur lequel elle avait soigneusement noté la répartition des chambres et … tout un amas de plainte sont venues me détruire les neurones :

Sakura : QUOI ??? MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC CETTE GROSSE TRUIE !

Ino : ET TOI ?? QUI AURAIT ENVIE D'ETRE DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE QU'UNE LAIDEUR AU GRAND FRONT !

Naruto : AH NON ALORS ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC LUI ! IL EST TROP BIZARRE AVEC SES INSECTES !

Shino : Je refuse …

Tenten : C'est quoi cette répartition de merde ? Je veux pas avoir de chips partout dans mes affaires !

Chouji (à Tenten): Du moment que tu ne m'empêches pas de manger !

Shikamaru (à Temari) : Du moment que tu ne m'empêches pas de dormir !

Temari : C'est pour MON anniversaire ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir ma chambre ? Et pourquoi je me retrouve avec ce flemmard !!

Shino : Je préfère encore Hinata !

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Shino : Je préfère Hinata c'est tout !

Neji : Et je refuse que tu te retrouves avec elle ! De toute manière les chambres sont faites alors allons déposer nos bagages et arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Chouji : Et quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Naruto : C'est vrai j'ai la dalle moi !

Nous montons donc au premier et …. Je suis mort ! Quelles ne fussent pas les déceptions quand nous découvrîmes que … dans les chambres … il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux places ! Je suis sûr qu'elle donne des coups même quand elle dort ! Et Naruto me casse les oreilles, ainsi que Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shino (qui crie cependant beaucoup moins), Temari (il ne faut pas l'oublier), seuls Neji, Chouji et Hinata sont supportables. Cependant, la tension se calme dès que nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant (prix compris dans les réservations). Après ce bon repas, nous décidons tous d'essayer les bains de ce charmant hôtel. Néanmoins, alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir des vestiaires, Chouji s'y refuse :

Shikamaru : Ben, viens Chouji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chouji : Euh… finalement, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller me baigner… vas-y sans moi…

Shikamaru : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'vais pas y aller sans toi ! Sérieux Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Chouji : Ben, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à côté des autres … J'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de moi…

Shikamaru : Mais tu dis n'importe quoi !

Chouji : Non… franchement Shikamaru… je préfère pas …

Shikamaru : Bon bah viens, on va se promener !

Chouji : Désolé Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : T'inquiète, j'avais la flemme finalement !

Nous nous sourions, nous nous rhabillons, et partons découvrir les alentours. Nous remarquons alors un endroit fort sympathique et très beau avec un lac où nous nous posons pendant un certains temps. Le soir, après dîner, fatigués de cette journée nous décidons de nous coucher. Je me retrouve alors dans la même chambre que Temari. La chambre est simple, un lit double, un petit bureau et une salle de bain. Nous nous changeons chacun de notre côté et nous installons sur le lit. Il fait vraiment trop chaud … j'enlève donc mon T-shirt mais Temari ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer de moi :

Temari : Ouuuuu ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Un strip-tease ? Allez enlève ton bas pendant que t'y es !

Shikamaru : Tu veux pas arrêter de m'ennuyer deux secondes ! Et parle pas avec ta nuisette à fleurs, je savais pas que t'aimais le rose !

Elle détourne les yeux, et rougit :

Temari : Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que je serais dans la même chambre que toi ? Et puis c'était un Cadeau !

Shikamaru : C'est vrai … je vois bien Gaara t'offrir ça pour ton anniversaire ! Que c'est mignon !

Temari : Arrête de te moquer de moi ! T'es vraiment insupportable ! Si j'avais su j'aurai rapporté un truc immonde rien que pour tes beaux yeux !

Shikamaru : T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille ! Bon j'éteins !

…

Shikamaru : Aïe !

Temari : Ca t'apprendras !

Shikamaru : Pfffffffff… Bon d'accord… elle te va bien … ta chemise de nuit… Aïe ! Mais arrête !

Temari : Alors arrête de me charrier !

Shikamaru : Mais j'le pensais vraiment là !

Temari : …

Shikamaru : Bonne nuit.

Temari : Bonne nuit.

**Fin du Chap 8**

* * *

**En fait ! Nous tenons à préciser et même si ça peut paraître faux et bizarre … Nous avons vraiment tiré la répartition des chambres au hasard ! Shikamaru et Temari dans la même chambre … c'était réellement pas volontaire ! Mais après tout… le hasard fait bien les choses ;) c'est le destin ! **

**Reviews :)**


	9. Superbe !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, juste peut-être l'hôtesse !

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 9 : Superbe !**

Le lendemain, je reçois un coup de Temari qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux, je regarde vers le réveil sur la table de nuit, il est 8Heures du matin, quelle chieuse ! Elle a pris toute la couverture….j'ai froid…. Et, je sens un poids sur ma jambe. J'examine, elle a mis sa jambe sur la mienne… Oh mon dieu ! Je fais quoi ? Je la réveille ? Non, elle risque de s'énerver, cependant, elle me dérange quand même ! Je m'assoie, prends délicatement sa jambe et j'essaye de la poser sur le côté. Manque de bol… elle se réveille !

Temari : Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma jambe ?

Shikamaru : Euh…

Je rougis malgré moi.

Temari : MAIS LACHE MOI !

Shikamaru : Chuuuut ! Crie pas si fort dès le matin ! Et j'essayer juste de décaler ta jambe ! Elle était sur la mienne !

Temari : Et tu peux peut-être la poser !

Je la lâche.

Shikamaru : Et passe moi un peu la couverture !

Temari : Non j'ai froid !

Shikamaru : Juste un petit bout !

Temari : NON !

Elle se retourne avec la couverture qu'elle enroule autour d'elle.

Shikamaru : Sadique ! T'aimes me faire souffrir !

Temari : Voilà c'est tout à fait ça !

Exaspéré je me rendors et ce n'est qu'à 12h15 que je me réveille, Temari n'est plus là. J'en profite donc pour prendre tranquillement ma douche, seulement…j'ai oublié de fermer à clef et je me retrouve trempé, cheveux lâchés, une serviette autour de la taille, en face de Temari qui a ouvert sans réfléchir la porte de la salle de bain :

Shikamaru : Euh…

Je crois que je rougis mais sûrement moins qu'elle :

Shikamaru : Tu … peux fermer la porte s'il te plaît Temari ?

Soudain, je vois qu'elle n'est pas seule, elle était venue avec Ino et Sakura :

Shikamaru : FERME LA PORTE !

Temari : Euh … oui pardon…

Elle ferme la porte et j'entends Ino et Sakura rigoler (leurs rires hystériques sont facilement reconnaissables), je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi honte ! Décidemment je crois que cette journée va être plus que galère !

Sorti je finis par rejoindre les autres en évitant de penser à tout ça, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, probablement grâce à Ino, tout le monde est au courant :

Naruto : HAHAHAHA QUEL PAS DOUE !

Neji : Alors comme ça t'es plutôt pas mal torse nu ?

Shikamaru : Cassez-vous tous !

Tous se moquent mais c'est pas bien grave ! Nous allons manger puis nous balader tranquillement, la journée se passe plutôt bien. Après le goûter, nous décidons d'aller nous baigner quelques temps aux sources et cette fois Chouji ne fait pas le difficile. Nous entrons dans le bain et je remarque agréablement que nous sommes les seuls présents. Le coin est plutôt sympathique avec une belle vue. Seule une petite palissade en bambous nous sépare du bain des filles, j'entends d'ailleurs d'ici le rire strident de ma coéquipière. Nous nous installons et parlons de tout et de rien dans une ambiance très agréable, nous rions bien. Naruto commence à faire son intéressant et à crier partout, Neji et Chouji cherchant alors à l'embêter un peu plus, le chatouillent dans tous les sens, Naruto tente de s'en défaire et les éloigne mais c'est maintenant à quatre qu'on revient, Shino et moi d'un côté, Neji et Chouji de l'autre. Puis viens le jeu du groupe qui enverra Naruto le plus loin possible. Dos à la palissade, Shino et moi envoyons virevolter Naruto vers Neji et Chouji qui le projettent à tout allure vers nous. Dernier réflexe, nous nous écartons et …. :

Shikamaru : Oh Merde !

Naruto avait détruit complètement la palissade et se retrouve maintenant dans le bain des filles qui sont alors… en face de nous…

Les filles : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Réflexe commun : nous attrapons tous une serviette sauf Naruto … au milieu des deux bains, le cul à l'air et les mains sur son entre-jambes ! Heureusement que la buée est là ! Et dire qu'ils se moquaient de moi !

Maintenant que tout le monde porte une serviette, nous plaisantons bien, les filles nous renvoient Naruto et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par nous échapper. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que des responsables de l'hôtel arrivent … dont notre chère hôtesse.

Hôtesse : Ooooohhhhhh ! Notre petite colonie a cassé la palissade pour barboter tous ensemble !

Ok je déteste cette hôtesse ! A le demande des agents d'entretiens, nous quittons le bain afin qu'ils puissent réparer le mur de bambous. Nous nous rhabillons cette fois chacun de notre côté et partons pour le restaurant. Puis le soir passe et nous allons tous nous coucher :

Shikamaru : C'était une bonne journée !

Temari : Ouai ! Je t'ai vu deux fois à moitié nu :P !

Shikamaru : Bon ça va ! N'en rajoute pas !

Temari : T'es si susceptible ! Mais t'inquiète pas tu es très bien, ta cicatrice ne se voit presque plus !

Shikamaru : Non mais c'était quand même super marrant tout à l'heure !

Temari : C'est vrai ! Y'a que les ninjas de Konoha qui peuvent être aussi tarés !

Shikamaru : Peut-être bien mais t'en as profité !

Après quelques minutes de bavardage, nous finissons par nous endormir.

Le lendemain, la journée est tout aussi sympathique, et nous en profitons d'avantage car c'est la veille du départ pour rentrer à Konoha. Le soir, l'hôtel organise une soirée. Par conséquent, nous décidons de faire un effort vestimentaire. Les filles se sont enfermés dans la chambre d'Ino et Sakura et nous, les mecs, déjà près et habillés tout simplement avec une chemise et un pantalon, les attendons depuis un certain temps dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elles arrivent enfin, toutes bien habillées en robes, maquillées, et Temari est … magnifique, il faut l'avouer, elle a lâché ses cheveux et il faut reconnaître que ça lui va très bien. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas le nier, je suis amoureux…

Naruto : woo ! Ca fait un choc !

Je crois que nous sommes tous sous le choc !

Tenten : Eh bien on va dire qu'ils ont fait un petit effort quand même !

Sakura : Ca vous va mieux !

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la salle. Il y a un jolie buffet, une piste de danse, des tables, dont une qui nous est réservée, il y a même un animateur (ça c'est un point négatif, comme tous les même animateurs que vous pourrez trouver dans n'importe quelle réception). Nous nous installons à notre table, et ils partent tous ensuite directement danser sauf Neji et moi, j'ai la flemme. Mais ce moment tranquille n'aura pas duré très longtemps pour nous deux puisque Tenten et Ino se rapprochent dangereusement. Elles nous tirent alors par le bras et nous finissons par céder. Après quelques temps, nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet, mangeons et discutons un peu comme toutes les personnes de la salle. Cependant, je vois Ino et Sakura se diriger vers l'animateur et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ça sens le coup foireux ! Je les déteste déjà. Elles reviennent toutes souriantes et à la fin de la chanson qui était en train de passer, l'animateur nous demande notre attention :

Animateur : Et maintenant, j'aimerais dédicacer ce slow à Temari et Shikamaru ! Qu'ils viennent sur la piste s'il vous plaît !

Je déteste les vendeuses de bijouteries, les hôtesses ET les animateurs !

Shikamaru : C'est une blague ?

Ino : Mais non allez-y vite !

Temari : Je refuse d'y aller !

Ino et Sakura se lèvent alors nous tirent par le bras et nous entraînent de force, aidées par Chouji et Naruto, sur la piste. Temari et moi, nous nous regardons :

Shikamaru : Bon ben … je crois qu'on a pas le choix !

Je lui tends ma main :

Shikamaru : M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

Elle pose sa main dans la mienne :

Temari : Oui.

Nous nous rapprochons, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et sans même lui dire un mot je savoure ce moment. A cet instant, nous sommes seuls sur la piste mais nos amis nous rattrapent vite, puis des inconnus. Je peux voir que Tenten et Neji dansent ensemble et Sakura et Naruto, Hinata et Shino, ainsi que Ino et Chouji. La chanson se termine et j'entraîne Temari vers la sortie pour se rafraîchir un peu. Je lui prends la main et l'invite à m'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où nous nous étions posés Chouji et moi. Nous nous asseyons près du lac, et le spectacle magnifique des lucioles rend l'atmosphère magique.

Temari : Merci pour cette danse Shika !

Shikamaru : C'est rien. En tous les cas Temari ….

Temari : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Tu es … superbe ce soir.

Temari : Merci… Personnellement je te préférais dans la salle de bain, mais le genre chemise te va plutôt bien !

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Temari : Merci pour tout ça Shikamaru.

Elle relève la tête, me regarde tendrement, nos visages se rapprochent, et nous nous embrassons. J'apprécie ce doux baiser. Nous nous séparons ensuite, et nous allongeons dans l'herbe, je regarde les étoiles tandis qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Ce moment est parfait et si romantique, j'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête, seulement…. Quelque chose vient tout casser.

Ino : Woo ! Ca va ? On vous dérange pas trop.

Par réflexe, nous nous relevons rapidement et nous éloignons, tous rouges. C'était une question stupide. Ils sont tous venus nous retrouver et s'assoient à nos côtés. Nous restons ainsi à papoter un long moment et rentrons tardivement à l'hôtel. Nous retournons dans nos chambres respectives enfin … c'est ce que je croyais. En tous les cas, Temari et moi nous retrouvons dans notre chambre, toujours un peu gênés. Seulement, nous n'avons plus de dentifrice, ni moi, ni Temari :

Temari : Bon bah, va en chercher !

Shikamaru : Le magasin de l'hôtel est fermé !

Temari : Eh bien va demander aux autres !

Shikamaru : Mais pourquoi moi !

Temari : Je suis trèèèèèèès fatiguée ! Et puis même va-y ! Sois galant pour une fois !!

Shikamaru : Pffffff !

Temari : Dépêche-toi !

Je sors donc de la chambre et commence par la plus proche, celle d'Ino et Sakura. Je frappe à la porte, personne ne répond mais j'entends des rires, mais pas ceux d'Ino, la porte est ouverte, j'entre. Je vois alors, Sakura montée sur le lit, en face de Naruto, tous les deux un oreiller dans la main, je les interromps mais je crois que je les dérange… :

Shikamaru : Euh … je … 'fin tant pis ! Je vous laisse !

Je passe ensuite à la seconde chambre qui est en principe celle de Naruto et Shino. Naruto n'est pas dedans … peut-être qu'Ino est à sa place… mais avec Shino ? Non ! Je frappe, personne ne répond, la porte est cette fois fermée de l'intérieur, je frappe une deuxième fois, en vain ! J'abandonne et passe à la chambre d'après.

La chambre 104 devrait être habitée par les deux Hyuuga, je frappe, pour changer personne ne répond mais c'est ouvert, ce sont des cousins je ne devrais pas les déranger. J'entre et …. Je vois Tenten et Neji s'embrasser langoureusement l'un sur l'autre, mais ils ne font même pas attention à moi. Je décide tout de même de m'éclipser. La dernière chambre… normalement c'est celle de Tenten et Chouji mais… 'fin bref je frappe. Cette fois-ci on me répond, c'est Chouji et il est avec Ino :

Chouji : Shikamaru ! Ca va ? On discutait, il y a eu quelques changement de chambres.

Shikamaru : Oui… j'ai pu voir ça ! Non, en fait je suis venu vous demander du dentifrice !

Ino : Du dentifrice ?

Shikamaru : Temari ... m'y a obligé…

Ino : Je savais pas que tu cédais si facilement Shikamaru !

Chouji : Tiens on a deux tubes alors garde-le !

Il me donne un tube de dentifrice après avoir été le chercher dans la salle de bain.

Shikamaru : Merci ! Bonne nuit !

Je sors et je repasse devant chaque chambre dont la 106 … Mais alors… Shino doit –être avec … Hinata ! Pourquoi ne m'ont –ils pas répondu ? Bon … je ne préfère pas savoir ! Je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois que Temari s'est endormie sur le lit. Je me lave les dents, m'habille en pyjama et me dirige vers le lit. Je recouvre doucement Temari de la couverture, et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue même si je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. Je m'endors ensuite à ses côtés.

**Fin du Chap 9**

* * *


	10. Frissons garantis !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews et qui ont continué à suivre notre histoire, ça nous touche vraiment :D ! En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à lire la suite !

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 10 : Frissons garantis !**

Après le déjeuner du mardi 12 septembre, nous nous hâtons de ranger nos sacs et nous partons pour Konoha de bons souvenirs en tête. Rentrés le soir nous nous séparons et chacun retourne chez soi.

Les deux jours suivants sont consacrés à la préparation de l'examen Chuunin et à l'accueil des personnalités des quatre coins du monde. Ainsi, notre cher Kazekage de Suna doit être hébergé chez nous à la demande de sa sœur (Choix que je ne comprends pas vu qu'il pourrait dormir dans une super suite d'un super hôtel de notre super village !). La vieille de l'examen, nous attendons Gaara et Temari à la maison (elle est partie le chercher au bureau de l'Hokage). Ils arrivent et une question se pose :

Shikamaru : Et où dormira Gaara exactement ?

Temari : Bah … dans ta chambre ! Ta mère nous a dit que tu étais d'accord.

Shikamaru : Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu cette conversation avec ma mère !

Temari : … Bah je sais pas alors.

Shikamaru : Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé ! Et puis pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ensemble, vous êtes frères et sœurs non ?

Gaara : Certes, mais non.

Yoshino : Voyons Shikamaru, un homme et une femme dans le même lit ! Pas sous mon toit !

Shikamaru : Arrêtes de jouer la comédie !

Shikato : Allez Gaara et Temari montez ! Vous inquiétez pas ! Allez déposer les affaires dans la chambre de Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Quoi ? Mais non !

Yoshino : Shikamaru ! Viens voir ici, il faut que je te parle.

Elle m'entraîne dans la cuisine :

Yoshino : Ecoute je vais faire très simple. Premièrement tu me dois un service, au cas où tu avais oublié c'est moi qui ai nettoyé la chambre de Temari, ensui…

Shikamaru : Non, mais…

Yoshino : Laisse-moi finir mon petit Shika, car deuxièmement, le mur de la chambre d'amis ne s'est pas troué tout seul !

A oui…. C'est vrai que j'ai frappé très violement le mur à la soirée d'anniversaire …

Yoshino : Bon je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point important ! Mais si le canapé ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours dormir avec Temari !

Shikamaru : Maman ! C'est bon j'ai compris, mais le salon est à moi ! C'est MA chambre jusqu'à ce que Gaara parte !

Yoshino : Euh … Ca on verra ! Pour l'instant monte les aider.

Je m'exécute et nous dînons par la suite. Le soir comme prévu je me retrouve dans le salon en guise de chambre, mais je ne dors pas tout de suite. En effet, je profite d'avoir la télé pour moi tout seul et reste planté devant un certain temps, sur le canapé déplié en lit deux places (et oui ça a quelques avantages quand même). Vers 2 heures du matin, (en mode poubelle) je suis surpris d'entendre l'escalier grincer, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de ma « chambre », la porte s'ouvre doucement :

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin :

Temari : J'arrive pas à dormir… Tu fais quoi ?

Shikamaru : J'profite de la télé, j'regarde un film policier mais c'est pas drôle j'ai déjà trouvé le coupable et comment il a fait pour être otage et criminel en même temps !

Temari : Je peux… regarder avec toi ?

Shikamaru : Ouais, bien sûr mais on change de film alors.

Temari : Un film d'horreur !

Shikamaru : Si tu veux.

Nous changeons de chaîne et tombons en plein début d'un film, sur Ciné Frisson, déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans, mais ça intrigue! Assis sur le lit, je vois que Temari tremble :

Shikamaru : Alors ? Tu as peur ?

Temari : Non… j'ai juste froid !

Après réflexion moi aussi (En même temps je ne suis vêtu que d'un caleçon pour dormir), je prends donc la couverture située derrière nous et je l'enroule autour de nous deux. Alors que je tente de me calmer face à l'émotion que j'éprouve, je sens Temari s'agripper à mon bras :

Shikamaru : Avoue, t'as peur !

Elle détourne les yeux :

Temari : …

Le film se termine enfin, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle s'en aille :

Temari : Tu veux pas regarder autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus … sympathique ?

Shikamaru : Oh …. Elle a peur de remonter dans sa chambre toute seule ! Que c'est mignon ! … Aïe !

Temari : Ca t'apprendras à te moquer de moi ! En plus c'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste … pas sommeil !

Shikamaru : A 4 heures du matin ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Nous nous allongeons afin d'être plus à l'aise, changeons donc une nouvelle fois de chaîne et votons pour une émission comique … 'fin tellement comique que Temari finit par s'endormir la tête sur mon torse. N'osant pas la réveiller, j'éteins la télé et sombre à mon tour dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain (ou plutôt un peu plus tard dans la matinée), nous nous faisons réveiller par une voix hystérique qui ouvre la porte :

Yoshino : Shika ! Réveille-toi, tu vas être en ret… Eh bien ! J'vois que vous perdez pas de temps !

Nous nous retournons en sursautant, tout rouges, ma mère affiche un énorme sourire :

Shikamaru : Euh … C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Yoshino : Mais oui bien sûr ! Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre vos douches et … séparément !

Ma mère sortie du salon, Temari et moi nous regardons et rions nerveusement.

Enfin prêts, nous partons pour l'examen Chuunin qui durera deux jours. Gaara part donc mais Temari décide de partir le 23 (pour quelle raison, je ne sais pas). Je récupère ainsi ma chambre mais mon repos sera bref puisque dès le lendemain (dimanche 17), Ino, Chouji et moi sommes chargés d'une mission de rang B. Nous réussissons brillamment cette dernière et rentrons le 21 au soir.

Le jour suivant, Temari étant absente (pour je ne sais quelle raison), je passe ma journée d'anniversaire en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous la passons ainsi tranquillement, tout comme je les aime. Le soir, Chouji nous propose de dîner chez lui suite à l'absence provisoire de ses parents. Nous arrivons devant la maison, Chouji prend les clefs postées dans sa poche, ouvre lentement la porte et là ….

**Fin du Chap 10**

* * *

**Reviews :P **


	11. S'il te plaît, encore un soir

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Coup de vent !

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews :D ! Et ... Malheuresement, Nanamy est trop forte pour nous XD ! Elle a déjà deviné :'( !!!

On a adoré recevoir de vos reviews et on vous remercie tous :D On en a reçu des drôles :P Certains d'entre vous sont même devins ;)

Bon chapitre :)

* * *

**COUP DE VENT**

**Chap 11 : S'il te plaît, encore un soir **

Tous ensembles : SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!! BON ANNIVERSAIRE INO SHIKA !!!

Ino : KYAAAAAA !!

Shikamaru : J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Chouji : haha ! J'vous ai bien eu !

Shikamaru : Toi, je vais te tuer !

Ino : Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Ca me fait trop plaisir !! Allez Shikamaru montre un peu d'enthousiasme !

J'esquisse un léger sourire.

Shikamaru : Oui oui …

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur de la maison et je remarque que tout est installé pour la soirée. Les personnes présentes étaient Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Temari, et bien sûr Chouji, Ino et moi.

Shikamaru : Naruto n'est pas là ?

Chouji : Non, il est parti en mission avec Jiraya-sama.

Ino : Et Tenten ? Neji ? Lee ?

Kiba : En mission !

Sakura : Et Sai est introuvable ! Désolée Ino !

Nous nous installons dans le salon, et Sakura lance la musique. Tout le monde se met à danser, l'ambiance est bonne (on évite de chance le tube de l'été dû à l'absence de Tenten). Au bout d'une heure, nous nous arrêtons, et Sakura propose un jeu … :

Sakura : Si on jouait à la bouteille ??

Shikamaru : La bouteille ? … à notre âge !

Shino : On est pas un peu vieux pour ça ??

Kiba : Non, non attendez un peu … ! J'suis pas d'accord … Hinata aide-nous ! Dis quelque chose !

Hinata : Euh .. moi je trouve ça plutôt marrant !

Kiba et Shino tombent de désespoir.

Ino : Ouai ! J'veux aussi !

Shikamaru : Non attends moi je refuse catégoriquement !

Temari : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'as peur ? Ananas !

Shikamaru : Non, mais…

Temari : Bon bah c'est réglé !

Shikamaru : Chouji, franchement quelle idée d'avoir invité des filles, elles sont toutes insupportables !

Chouji : Bah … Comme demain c'est son anniversaire je voulais aussi faire plaisir à Ino donc ..

Contraints au jeu, nous nous asseyons en cercle et Ino lance la première bouteille. Et ça tombe sur …. Hinata !

Ino : Euh … je recommence.. je vais pas embrasser une fille…

Kiba : Ah si si si si ! C'est le jeu !

Shikamaru : Et sur la bouche en plus !

Après avoir été spectateurs de cette belle scène, c'est à Hinata de lancer la bouteille. La personne visée est alors … Temari !

Shino : En fin de compte je l'aime bien ce jeu !

Chouji : c'est plutôt amusant !

Temari : on verra quand ça tombera sur vous !

Temari fait tourner la bouteille vide…. Ino !

Temari : Mais c'est pas possible !

Tous les mecs étaient morts de rire, j'en ai même pleuré !

Ino : Bon eh bien … c'est reparti !

Et cette fois c'est…. Hinata !

Kiba : Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre !

Sakura : Où est l'arnaque ? Qui a lancé un genjutsu !

Hinata réessaye… Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Noooooon ! Je me croyais immunisé !

Temari : Ah non non ! On ne conteste pas !

Je m'approche d'Hinata, je … l'embrasse rapidement et je lance la bouteille…. Temari !

Je détourne les yeux … je rougis peut-être… Mais je n'ai pas le choix je m'approche et je l'embrasse (il faut admettre que j'ai eu de la chance… surtout que je ne suis pas tombé sur un mec). Le prochain est … Sakura ! Nous continuons comme ça un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les filles en aient marre de s'embrasser entre elles. Pour ma part ce n'est pas retombé sur moi.

Viens ensuite l'heure du gâteau, je souffle mes bougies, puis Ino en fait de même. Et je reçois des cadeaux de chacun, seule Temari déclare vouloir me le donner un peu plus tard. Nous nous remettons à danser et à boire, mais la soirée se termine bien trop vite. A la porte, je remercie Chouji et les autres pour cette soirée et je rentre chez moi accompagné de Temari.

De retour à la maison nous retournons silencieusement chacun dans nos chambres pour ne pas réveiller mes parents. Je me mets à l'aise (en caleçon) et alors que je m'apprêtais à dormir, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte :

Shikamaru : Oui ?

Temari : C'est moi.

Shikamaru : Sans blague ! Entre.

Elle rentre et s'assoie sur mon lit, je me relève en conséquence, je suis juste en face d'elle :

Temari : Euh… Je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau…

Elle me tend une petite boîte :

Temari : Bon anniversaire, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Merci.

Je l'ouvre, et j'en sors deux pendentifs reliés chacun à une longue chaîne en argent : ce sont deux moitiés d'un cœur brisé, j'en mets un :

Temari : Voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à offrir l'autre moitié à la personne que tu aimes.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et sans rien dire je lui passe la chaîne restante autour du cou puis je l'embrasse tendrement. Je l'allonge ensuite sur mon lit, tout en l'embrassant, et je laisse mes émotions me guider.

La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Le lendemain, je la raccompagne à la porte du village. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, je lui sèche ses larmes tout en la contemplant.

Nous nous disons au revoir, malgré le pincement qui se manifeste du fond de mon cœur. Nous nous reverrons au prochain examen Chuunin et cette fois-ci je ne compte pas renouveler mes erreurs.

Lorsque ces deux pendentifs seront réunis, je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse.

**FIN**

* * *

**VOILAAAAAAAA C'EST FINI :D ALORS CA VOUS A PLUS ??**

**(Croyez-le ou non mais nous avons tiré au hasard pour le jeu de la bouteille !)**


End file.
